A Good Game
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update] Jem and the Starlight Girls are in a treasure hunt. [Moderizen version of: The Treasure Hunt]


I do not own "Jem", related characters, places, and things—Hasbro, Sunbrow and related companies have the copyrights to "Jem"—from 1984-2010. All rights reserved—I am just borrowing them to have some fun. "The Gamers" are my own creation.

"A Good Game"

A "Jem: Fan-Fiction" Update

Modernized Version of: 1980's "Jem" episode, "The Treasure Hunt"

By Dr. Thinker

Chapter 1 - Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Hello, my name is Jerrica Benton. I have a secret. My secret is that I am the real person underneath the Jem illusion created by Synergy. It was August of my third year as Jem. Beside Rio, my boy friend, and Synergy, my illusion-creating super-computer, the only ones that know that I am Jem are my band: "The Holograms". The Holograms have the following member: my younger sister by three years, Kimber Benton; an adopted Africa-American, Shana Elmsford; an adopted Aisa-American, Aja Leith, and a Mexico-American that won a talent search, Carmen "Raya" Alonso.

Recently, we got throw a weird "Father Day", in which Kimber will not write a song unless I give up being Jem for a day. We had to send almost the entire week getting her to act more like Jem then herself—talk about tough job. Synergy cast a Jem illusion on Kimber and a Kimber illusion on me—and placed a Jerrica Benton illusion off to the side.

Right now, I was nervous about tomorrow. You see Raya read my horoscope for today. It stated that I will revealed one of my dangerous secret and learns someone else dangerous secret.

The most dangerous secret is that I am Jem—I cannot reveal that to anyone with out revealing Synergy. Recently, thanks to her Raya's reading, I had been having nightmares about the Misfits knowing that I am Jem. The Misfits are a group of annoying new wave rockers that give us a hard time since Jem and the Holograms first started.

I was doing my usual business—when Synergy herself remarked that, I was worried—so I used her holographic illusions to ease my thoughts. The Misfit's manager, Eric Raymond performed as what I thought he might do—threaten a "Conflict of Interest" on me. The Misfits acted as I thought they would—Roxy, Jetta and Pizzazz making fun of me—much to Stormer's dismay. We know their secret already—Roxy is a dumbbell, Jetta can con you into believing her to a well-known member of the British mafia, Stormer is a sweetheart underneath those wacky dresses she wears and Pizzazz's mother left her when she was younger. 

Synergy asked, "What about the Gamers?"

I asked, "Them?"

Synergy replied, "The reason I'm asking—is that I was reading an illusion from one of the Gamers—but I couldn't tell which one was which. I been reading Tokyo's reports on them—and it's seems Net is Jem's twin much like Princess Adriana is Kimber's twin."

If I know my future ahead of myself, I would have not made the following remarked, "We hadn't bumped until them since 'Starbright' was finish."

Chapter 2 – Richard Xanthos

As usual, the press reporters was come to see what I was cooking up for my annual charity event. My major aide, Christine was near-by.

I stated, "As you know—my annual "treasure hunt' is come up which will take me on my estate in Northern California. They had been many companies—but so far, my workers are judging company on the following formula: star power + charity donations + attitude of their major star."

One of the press reporters asked, "How many companies had you got on aboard?"

Christine answered, "We had 100 companies—but we nailed it down to 10. They are four companies that you may be familiar with: Virus Inc., Bamboo Studios, Misfit Music, & Starlight Music. We will be checking with them all. With a few doubts—I can safely bet 'Jem and the Holograms' and 'The Gamers' will be putting on a great show for us."

Chapter 3 – Keya Leith

My name is Keya Leith. I am half-Japanese/half-Chinese living in the city of Tokyo, Japan. I play the keyboards for "The Gamers", a Japanese pop rock band based out of Bamboo Studios.

Net stated, "What's the problem, Keya?"

I asked, "Not much. I wrote some more songs. Most of them we can sing pretty well—but one of the songs is giving me fits."

Net asked, "What song is that?"

Keya Leith stated, "The song is called 'Open a Book'—it's sounds more an old fashion 1980's pop song!"

Net asked, "Why not give it Jem and the Holograms?"

Keya stated, "We haven't seen them since we played 'The Misfits' in 'Starbright'. You look nervous."

Net stated, "My boyfriend read to me my horoscope for the day—and to make a long story short—it states that I will reveal my true identity to someone else. I don't think it's the Virus—we know those annoyances's biggest secret already."

I stated, "You know the Tokyo music reports have been calling you a Jem twin."

Net joked, "If that's true—we bump into them again—soon."

Chapter 3 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

It was decent afternoon—and it was a Sunday--I had not been in my Jem form for a full Sunday—and beside the Starlight Girls had not saw Jem for a few month. So, I locked my office door—just before Ashley come around to check the door—near to my room is Kimber's room, Kimber told me that Ashley told the other girls that Jerrica is business and does want to be bugged for the entire day. Well, it's better then telling the girls that Jerrica is Jem, they can talk a lot about new music—and I heard lots of talk about Jem since I started.

Well, Anne, one of the Starlight Girl wanted to learn volleyball. Krissie, Lela, Bee Nee, and Ashley join in the action—and of course, Aja, Kimber, and Shana helped me out—after joke about not seeing me for a while. The first game was learning knowledge for them. The second game was a little more serious—and surprising—Anne's team was beating.

Jem stated, "You getting good—I can't believe you just learn the game today."

Anne stated, "You are a good teacher, Jem."

-SONG BREAK-

"TAKE THE TIME"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Take the time to give of yourself  
Take the time to share  
Take an hour, and dreams will flower  
Take the time to care (Take the time)

Take the time to open your heart (Take the time)  
Find some time to spend  
You can reach and make time to teach them  
Try to be a friend

Take the time to see it through  
They'll adjust  
And you'll win the trust in you

(Take the time)  
Take the time to listen a while (Take the time)  
Hear what they're dreamin' of  
If only more did  
How they'd be rewarded  
Take the time to love  
Take the time to love

-SONG BREAK OVER-

After our fourth game, Video showed up with a familiar woman in the charity business-Christine Nayakini. As we took a break, Video and Christine come out of background.

Video stated, "Hey, Jem! I got some you love to meet, Christine Nayakini."

Christine asked, "So who are those girls?"

I answered, "They are Jerrica Benton's girls, the Starlight Foundation for Foster Girls. They are girls that been orphaned."

Christine stated, "Who is your manager?"

I answered, "Jerrica Benton—since I am the star attention at Starlight Music." I heard Kimber trying unsuccessfully from laughing at that line. "She also managers my back-up group the Holograms."

Christine stated, "How much does Starlight Music donate to charity across the world?"

I answered, "You have to act Jerrica that question—but I believe out of every music company in America, we donated more dollars then any other music company."

Christine replied, "Thanks for the time. I will inform Richard Xanthos. He is running a charity contest."

Kimber remarked, "We going to be there!"

Chapter 4 – Richard Xanthos

Two of Christine's co-workers arrived back from China's Bamboo Inc. and USA's Misfit Music—they looked been throw into a junkyard of bad eggs and smelly socks.

The worker sent to China stated, "Ugh. The Viruses is bunches of nuisances—their names are Worm, Byte, and Irk. They are a gothic band that makes me wish I never read "Count Dracula" before meeting them. They just usually toss money to anything—and have a lawsuit record that would make Al Capone look ill."

The worker sent to Misfit Music stated, "That's nothing compare to Eric Raymond's company. Eric Raymond is slimmer then a worm,—and do not get me started on those new wave horrors. They had the attitude of a rebellious teenager from an old 1980 movie. I do not think I mention their names—they are in the latest newspapers—usually after they attempt to out stage Jem and her band—speaking that—where is the co-worker, we sent to Bamboo Inc."

The co-worker sent to Bamboo Inc rushed in, "Sorry, I was late—I have dinner with Net. She is nice—and sent me here with some extra books—she had Keya Leith, her keyboardist, do some research on you."

I stated, "I check to see if they are any first edition books in there."

Christine replied, "Sorry, I was late, looks like your safe bet is right on the money. Jem's pretty well good—and the Starlight Music does drop of a lot of cash to charity—some time more—if the Misfits harasses them and the charity's concert."

I stated, "Tomorrow, I will make my accountant that Jem and the Holograms and the Gamers are going to be in my contest."

Chapter 5 – Pizzazz

I was minding at the "Death by Ice Cream Café". Stormer told me that she meet Kimber Benton meet there after their recovering from sending a month with a case of full-blown soap-opera-ish amnesia and switching bands on us. Let us just say the rest of the Misfits—were surprise as much as the Holograms were. I got the company's "Beating a Bad Horse"—a giant bowl fills with small scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream—that dish created from an argument of which one is better: "vanilla" or "chocolate" by the café's staff.

One of the Cold Jockeys—the café is so were many stars played, so Cold Jockeys kept the star warm for the so-so and below music stars--stated, "Hey, Pizzazz. We got a China surprise for you. The Virus has offered to do their version of a "Misfit" number".

-SONG BREAK—

"SUPRIZE! SUPRIZE!"

THE VIRUS

WRITTEN BY: Mary "STORMER" Phillips

(Surprise! Surprise!) Do you like surprises?   
(Surprise! Surprise!) Well I've got one for you  
(Surprise! Surprise!) I hope you like surprises  
(Surprise! Surprise!) Cause there's one comin' at you

(Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!)

You won't believe your eyes when I get through   
When you least expect it, baby I'll be there  
I'll catch you off guard cause I don't play fair (look out, look out)  
You'd better beware

(Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! )

If you were wise, you'd get outta my way  
(Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!)

(Surprise! Surprise!) So you like surprises?  
(Surprise! Surprise!) They're a lot of fun  
(Surprise! Surprise!) Well, here's another one  
Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

I'm gonna make you pay  
Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!  
I'm gonna win the day!  
(Ha ha ha ha, Surprise!)

-SONG BREAK-

"The Virus" performed that song well enough to please Pizzazz. Irk, their leader dropped off the stage. "Well, what do you think?"

Pizzazz answered, "So-so."

Worm stated, "Told you she say that."

Irk replied, "I'm thinking your getting more brain dead as the year go on!"

A guest stated, "Pizzazz think she's the world's gift to music."

Pizzazz stated, "I am the world gift to music. The only one that usually uses that type of remark is Stormer."

The guest's hat was yank off her head with one of the hands of Byte. A familiar blue hair went down to the guest's neck.

Stormer stated, "Just my luck!" Stormer paused a bit and then asked, "Can't a girl get a day off from weirdness?"

Pizzazz answered, "Sorry, but when your band's rival is 'The Sugar Cookie and her Kitchen Fans', weirdness happens."

Irk stated, "We got something to tell you, but it's not something you going to like to.."

Chapter 5 – "Techrat"

MISSION JOURNAL

BY THOMAS IMDISYARA MOUSE

A.K.A. TECHRAT

Once again, my minor boss man, Eric Raymond, wants to mess up another one of Jem appearance. He had an idea—he gave me a copy of map of Richard Xanthos-and pointed to the maze. Using one of my robots—I had dug a hole that would give away to the weight of Jem of "Jem and the Holograms"—from my research on her—her height isfull-7 foot. They is a silly rumor that been floating around that Jerrica Benton is Jem—hogwash—if you ask me. Jerrica Benton is 5 foot and 2 inches. My research also states that Net is the same height. Looks my report to my major boss is going to put on the backburner—until this blow over.

TECHRAT

Chapter 6 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Out of my three girls, I picked Bee Nee, Ashley, and Krissie; all three of them are readers. Bee Nee reads many books from "Alice in Wonderland" to "Harry Potter"—and everything in between. Ashley and Krissie read many books-but not as much as Bee Nee—Krissie come to keep the girls in line. I was one of my newest clothing for Jem: a blue blouse, blue shorts, and a pair of blue high tops.

Ashley stated, "I can't believe we are in a real-life treasure hunt!"

Ignoring Ashley's lame-old remarked, Krissie asked, "Do you think we win?"

I stated, "I don't know—but we have fun trying."

I heard a very familiar voice, Net stated, "Long time, no see, Jem."

"Hello, Net. I have not seen you since 'The Gamers' played 'The Misfits' in 'Starbright'. How's business is going for you?"

Net replied, "Decent. Not as good as you guys. Speaking of you, how business is going for you?"

Jem stated, "Despite some trouble caused by the 'The Misfits', nothing to sneeze at."

The Gamers are a female band from Japan. They are four members beside, "Tower"—their drummer, Keya "Key" Leith—Aja's cousin and the person on the keyboards, "Cable"—their guitarist, and "Holes", their flutist which is a recently addition—just a little bit before "The Misfits" got Jetta and we added Raya to our own group. The band left the side of their own leaders—both Net and I sing for our groups—

Just then, Christine calmed everyone down—and Richard Xanthos stated, "Greetings—Jem of 'Jem and the Holograms' and Net of 'The Gamers'. You lead your girls though the games. You must find a key…" Mr. Xanthos paused to hold up a key. "…like this one. They will four clues—you must earn them by answering questions. Jem, you will the Starlight Girls—and Net will you do the same for the Game Girls. Now, I want NO CHEATING."

Jem stated, "Honest, they will no cheating from me. I usually leave that to the Misfits."

Net joked, "I played 'Pizzazz' of "The Misfits" in 'Starbright' but I prefer fairness to cheating."

With that, we head out side to get our first map. According to Bee Nee, our first clue is by the waterfall that is on Richard Xanthos's land.

Chapter 7 – "Stormer"

I stated, "You going soft, Pizzazz."

Pizzazz stated, "That's you. The reason that I want the Gamers to win is to earn points with the Virus—by laughing at Fruit Cake and her Singing Berries. Now, listen up to my plan."

I sigh—it is going to a long day.

Chapter 8 – "Worm"

I stated, "And you talk about me going brain dead, Irk."

"Can it, Worm." Irk stated, "The reason that I want Jem to win is to earn points with the Misfits—by laughing at wannabe princess and her court. Now, listen up to my plan."

I sigh—it going to one of those days.

Chapter 9 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

My group had may it there first area—the waterfall. Out of the waterfall, come a man in a black outfit, holding a sword—he was standing on horse.

Ashley stated, "Zorro."

"Zorro" stated, "To learn the location of your next clue, you must answer my question. What is the name of my horse?"

Ashley stated, "Your horse name is Torando."

Zorro smiled, "You have earned this—your first map."

I was wondering how Net was doing.

Chapter 10 – Net

My group's first clue was in Look Glass Lane. I had a feeling with going to have a date with a young girl. My feelings were right, Look Glass Lane looked something from "Alice in Wonderland"—and a branch next to a small statue of white rabbit was a girl dress similar to Alice.

The girl stated, "Hello. My name is Alice. I am on my way to a tea party—who will meet there?"

One of my girl stated, "The March Hare and the Mad Hatter."

"Alice" stated as she handed the map to one of the girls, "That was very quick answer."

Another one of my girls stated, "Thanks—but she read "Alice in Wonderland" so many time—that she can quote the book with out looking at it."

The girl that answered the question, "Hey, Usagi, just because I called the White Rabbit for the entire 1 of April, does mean not I can quote it."

Usagi stated, "Mishyka, I been near you more then I should. I know the way you think."

I was wonder how Jem was doing.

Chapter 11 – Jem

Our next clue was in the front gardens—as we went pass a bridge—a mystery longhair orange hair woman attack—and knocked Bee Nee off the bridge. She saved by mysterious cloud that appeared above the water making her bounce to straight back to land. I had a feeling to check—Synergy to save our hides a lot. Lucky, Ashley had an idea to cut though the Richard's mansion to get closer the target location. This allowed me to sneak behind some bookcases—and connected someone that is half computer and half woman.

I stated, "Synergy, you save Bee Nee with one of your holograms."

Synergy stated, "I didn't. I was double-checking the amount of plasma in the Jem program—but I read some weirdness on that cloud—I don't know what to say."

As we come out of the front door, I saw Pizzazz of "The Misfits" running with a map.

I touched my red-shape earrings and whispered, "Showtime, Synergy."

Chapter 5 – Net

Our next clue was in the back the mansion. Lucky, one of my friends were on the ball to save one of Jem's girls from a waterlogged fate. A woman with wacky green and an outfit that was worse then one of "The Virus" took our map and run like a mad man. It reminded me of a "Misfits" song.

--SONG BREAK

"Ahead of the Game"

THE MISFITS

If you want people knowin' your name,  
You've gotta stay,  
Ahead of the game  
Ahead of the game

Ahead of the game,  
The winners stay,  
Ahead of the game  
If you're goin' after fortune and fame  
You gotta stay,  
Ahead of the game

Every move you make  
Must keep you in first place  
You make one mistake  
Someone's gonna trump your ace

Ahead of the Game,  
You gotta stay,  
Ahead of the Game  
If you don't want it to go up in flames  
You gotta stay  
Ahead of the game  
You gotta stay  
Ahead of the game

-SONG BREAK OVER-

We covered around the front-and saw giant monster scaring the ugly woman. She dropped the map. Lucky, to get back, to the past—we need to cut though the mansion. We gave time to give the girls' little slip so I can get some information out of my pal.

I stated, "Appear."

Illusia, my helping appeared and asked me what was bugging me today.

I stated, "Thanks for saving Jem's girl."

Illusia stated, "No problem—but one of your hands was on your necklace."

I sighed--I kept forgetting my necklace is Illusia's energy source. Then I stated, "And stopping that weird green woman from getting away from the map."

Illusia stated, "I did not do that! The only evil woman I usually saw is either Byte or Irk."

I asked, "Well, anything about?"

Illusia stated, "I did heard a sound of a whisper—but one got one word out of it."

I asked, "What was that word?"

Illusia answered, "The word was time."

Chapter 7 – Jetta

I heard Irk and Pizzazz heading to the Misfits talk, looks both of them got their bloody hides handed to them by those bloody goody-two-shoes.

Stormer stated, "What if no one wins?"

Pizzazz & Irk grinned.

I stated, "I don't know this, but I'm have a bloody bad feeling."

Roxy stated, "Don't get your kilts in a knot, Brit. I think Irk and Pizzazz know what they are doing."

I asked, "Well, what's your plan?"

Pizzazz stated, "Eric told me Techrat place a special box in our Misfit van."

I asked, "You mean the one I'm sitting on?"

Pizzazz nodded. Pizzazz and Irk told us of the plan. It turns out the rules of the game—is that if the leader is missing—they girls have to wait until they show up—but the game has a time limit of 3 days—and if Jem and Net are M.I.A for that long---we can take the secret prize for winning off Mr. Xanthos's hands. We will be laughing all the bloody way back to 'Misfits Music'. If this was a fan-fiction, I mention to insert an evil laugh from almost everyone—even Worm and Stormer.

Chapter 8 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

We finally were at the guard gates. Near by was a man in deerstalker outfit, holding a magnifying glass in one of this hand. Next to him was a statue of black hound. The hound statue's mouth holds a roll-up paper in it.

The man stated, "My name is Sherlock Holmes. For you next map piece, answer is question: "Who is my partner in my crime fighting days?"

Krissie said, "Your partner is Dr. Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes" stated, "I thought I was a quick thinker. You earned this piece of the map."

Chapter 9 - Net

It lead to a small collection of table with small statues—two of them I recognized as a balisk and a phoenix. A man about nine feet tall walked in—dressed in a Scottish outfit complete with a kilt.

The man stated, "Greetings, the name is Rubeus Hagrid. To earn your next map—name Harry Potter's enemy."

Usagi stated, "Lord Voldermort"

They was a bit of shaking—most likely the man acting as "Rubeus Hagrid" pretending to scare of that name—since in the most wizard in "Harry Potter's" world are scare of that name.

"Rubeus Hagrid" stated, "Correct--------you-----earned----your—third---clue!" The man handed us the clue and we left.

Chapter 10 – "The Maze"

Jem's group and Net's group had yet to decode their next locations of their next clue—as they were walking towards the mansion—they was note on the door signed to Net and Jem.

Jem and Net read the note. The note stated that if they do not want their kids kidnapped—they must enter the center of the maze on Richard Xanthos's mansion land—they must the center to meet up with the note's writer. The kids argued that the note was mostly like a joke on them—but Jem and Net told the kids that they could think it's a bluff—it was unsigned—told the kids to sit down and look over the maps for the location of third clue to the key—and went to the maze.

At the center of the maze, they fell into a hole—they were ok—but just a bit dusty—but not as much as Pizzazz, Roxy, and Stormer were when the bomb went off at. Both had idea—and turned around.

Net stated, "Illusia, turn off."

Jem stated, "Show's over, Synergy."

The pink light of Synergy's illusion—surprised Net. When they light went down, they was surprise—for Annettaka "Net" Teyakikin—Jerrica Benton, Jem's manager was standing before her.

Annettaka stated, "I guess the Tokyo's newspapers were on the ball when they call Net your twin, Jerrica."

Chapter 11 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

Well, I was surprise at this turn of the events.

Jerrica stated, "So, what's your story?"

Annettaka explained about 3 years ago, her mother died—and left a book. Her mother found a legendry jewel from Atlantis sometime before she meet what would be Annettaka's father. On her birthday, March 30, the funeral of Jerrica's father—Emmett Benton, she find her strange book inside an old stage theater in the outskirts of Tokyo—putting the necklace—freed Illusia—a powerful Atlantis magician, who mind is in the book. With her freedom, she helps use her magic illusions to help Net out of problems. The most common ones are the born-line insane Chinese hard rockers, "The Viruses".

Annettaka stated, "Now, what's your story, Jerrica?"

I stated, "It all began with my father's death—on May 30. On the night of June 1, I got a gift of red-star shape earrings on my doorsteps—but that lead to Synergy, a super-computer that use plasma to create solid holograms. I used her to become 'Jem" in order to get back half of Starlight Music from that cheating worm, Eric Raymond. I usually use the holograms to get the Holograms's out of jams—mostly caused by those rotten techno rockers, 'he Misfits'." After a paused, I asked, "So who was that long dirty-blonde hair in that garage bag on her self."

Annettaka stated, "That's Irk, the leader of "The Viruses." She paused and then asked, "Who was that green-hair girl that makes me think of a Misfit song?

I stated, "Got to Pizzazz, she's the leader of the Misfits. We better to back—the girls are mostly going nuts without us."

Annettaka stated, "Sure thing. Illusia, turn on."

I stated, "Showtime, Synergy!"

Chapter 12 – Net

After getting out of the tunnel, we went back to discover the girls—had been having a bite to eat while puzzling out the locations—thought both girls helped each others. We discovered by a very large tree. A man in green tights and green hat—caring a bow and having a quiver of arrows in contain on his back..

"Robin Hood" stated, "Ladies I have your third clue. Who was the king that pardoned me from the life of an outlaw?"

Keita stated, "King Richard the Lion-Hearted."

"Robin Hood' stated, "Correct!"

He does a trick with his bow and arrows—and which revealed our next map piece to use—and we left.

Chapter 13 – Jerrica "Jem" Benton

We make our way to a stage. On the stage, a person looking a blonde hair version of Kimber Benton was playing on the keyboards. The girl stated, "Totally awesome, you make Gem look naïve. The name is Inda Tenton. I have the fourth clue. Name the computer Georgina uses her holographic illusions."

Bee Nee stated, "Holo."

"Inda Tenton" stated, "For sure! That was truly rad! You earned this map piece."

Raya and Aja are going to flip their wigs when they heard this.

Chapter 13 – Net

We discover that we on the banks of a river. Not to far away, was a man in a old fashion American sailor suit.

The man "Call me, Isaiah. Can you tell me the name of the whale that ex-captain hunted."

Usagi stated, "Moby Dick"

"Isaiah" stated, "Correct. His is a map."

We check the map and discover they key it was an island. "I will take you that island." They were a speedboat dressed up to look like an old sailing ship.

Chapter 14 – Jerrica "Jem' Benton

We were on banks on the river. We saw a pirate near a boat.

The pirate stated, "Ahoy, there mates. I am Long John Sliver. Can you tell where the gold was buried?"

Bee Nee stated, "Treasure Island".

The pirate stated, "Correct. Here is your map piece."

We looked over and discover the key is on island—"Hop aboard, land lover—and I take you to the island."

Chapter 15 – Richard Xanthos

Still dress as Long John Sliver; I landed on the docks at the same time as Lee Timer, dressed as "Isaiah" landed. The teams run for the island, and found the palm trees that look like giant. Underneath those trees, was the treasure chest contains the key—and two girls—one from Net's team and one from Jem's grab in the same time.

Christine stated, "Looks like it's a tie, Richard"

Usagi stated, "No harm, we share the prize with the other time."

I stated. "Not a problem with me."

Chapter 16 – Jem

We learn to the library—and lead to a locked bookcase in it. It turned out the prize was one copy of a rare first edition book from Richard Xanthos's library. The group picked their books in alphabetic order by first name: Ashley, Bee Nee, Keita, Krissie, Mishyka, and Usagi.

We started talking about the events—Raya and Aja flipped when they learned about the person that give us our third clue. After all, this talk turned to Keya Leith, Aja's cousin walked up. She talked to us about song for us. It was a pretty good. We decide to give a test run before performing it for a concert or album.

-SONG BREAK-

"OPEN A BOOK"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

WRITTEN BY: KEYA "KEY" LEITH

Open a book,  
And see where it takes you  
See the way time flies   
Open a book,  
And see how it makes you  
Open up your eyes   
Open a book,  
And be transported to a world you never knew   
Follow a rainbow to an old windmill  
Track down a missing clue

Open a book!  
In between the pages what wonders you will find  
Open a book!  
Open a book and open up your mind  
Open a book, and open up your mind

Open a book!  
In between the pages what wonders you will find  
Open a book!  
Open a book and open up your mind

Open a book, and open up your mind  
(Open a book, and open up your mind)  
Open a book, and open up your mind

-SONG BREAK OVER-

It was a hit with the disguised staff members of Richard Xanthos's mansion. Even, Mr. Xanthos liked it.

Kimber asked, "How much?"

Keya answered, "Free of charge. Just give credit to me when it's due."

Kimber nodded. "Outrageous!"

-THE END-

There is something in common with Ellen, Christy and I—I love to read. "Fiction Name" is a staff member playing that part. Gem is my fictional book series with in a series—which is show in "Ultimate Holograms". They are two songs here in this episode from the major bands of "Jem"—I give credit for "Surprise! Surprise!" to Mary "Stormer" Phillips because she is the major writer for "The Misfits" and since, Keya "Key" Leith wrote "Open A Book" for Jem and the Holograms, I give her credit for that song.

The reason I wrote this episode is "The Treasure Hunt" is one of my favorite "Jem" episode.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
